From the Past, to the Future
by KawaiiKurama
Summary: Nothing really bad. PG13 for memory of slavery, and just to be safe. Fluff, really. It is a day early, but I have so much to do! Yami was a pharaoh, and Yugi was his slave. Yami as his memories, but never told Yugi. And Yugi's been having dreams of his p


From the Past, to the Future

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGI OR YAMI, OR ANYONE ELSE IN YU-GI-OH! (YUUGI- OU!)**  
__

_by KawaiiKurama_  
  
**Warnings**: Yaoi. This is a YugixYami fic. If you don't like, don't read.  
  
Dedicated to Kaibasetoyuna, now known as Kaiyu. Happy 13th birthday!  
  
[...] Yugi's thoughts  
  
{...} Yami's thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi's mental speech when talking to Yami  
  
...Yami's mental speech when talking to Yugi  
  
#####################################

A long time ago, there was a Pharaoh called Yami. He was the King of Games. Pharaoh Yami sacrificed his life to save the world. His lover was so distraught, he killed himself to follow his beloved Master Yami.  
  
And that is where this story begins.

#####################################

Yugi woke up gasping. He had had that dream again, the dream where he was dressed in the outfit of a slave. In the dream, he was following orders given by Yami. [Are these memories of my past life?] he wondered. [Was I Yami's slave? If so, why was I so happy to serve him?]  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked him. He had woken up when Yugi had, but was more groggy than his light. When he heard Yugi gasping for breath, he sat up. "Yugi?"  
  
/I'm fine, Yami. Just an odd dream./  
  
Yugi, what is that dream about? You have been having it for almost a month.  
  
/Just...Yami? Back when you were pharaoh, um...oh, never mind. It isn't important. Good night, Yami./ Yugi turned away from Yami and when back to sleep.  
  
{Is he starting to remember? I hope so. Even after all this time, I love him.} Yami gazed sadly at his hikari, silently promising that once Yugi remembered, he would be there for him. No matter what Yugi chose.

#####################################

**Yugi's dream**  
  
_"You are nothing, you insolent little brat!" a man shouted. Yugi was in a cell, and the man was shouting at him through the bars. "You should be happy! Tomorrow you will be bought, and I will never have to see you again!"  
  
Yugi watched as the man stormed away, tears streaming down his fifteen year old face. He did not want to be bought, he just wanted to go back outside.  
_  
###(Scene Change)###  
  
_It was the next day. Yugi was standing on a platform, chains connecting his arms. There were many people below him, most of them wore cloaks.  
  
"Now, for Yugi Mouto! He is a fifteen year old male who has recently been taken. He has never served before, but I am sure that he will be obedient towards his master. Do I here five gold pieces?" the announcer-guy yelled. (Sorry, no idea what they are called.)  
  
"Five pieces!" a woman yelled.  
  
"I hear five gold pieces. Do I hear ten?"  
  
"Halt! The boy is wanted by the Pharaoh, as a gift to his son!" a male voice called out. The crowd immediately silenced.  
  
"Take him, for the Prince!" the announcer called. A group of men came out. Two men grabbed him, one held his right arm while the other held his left._  
  
###(Scene Change)###  
  
_Yugi gazed up at a face much like his own. The other boy could be him, if he wasn't taller (albeit slightly), didn't have crimson eyes, and wasn't dressed better. For the man in front of him was slightly taller, had brilliantly shaded eyes, and the same hairstyle. Their faces were even structured similarly!  
  
"Bow, you ignorant fool!" the guard standing next to his hissed. Yugi obidently bowed to the other boy. He had learned in the holding cell that if he did not do as he was told, he would be beaten.  
  
"You may leave," the boy said. The guard grabbed Yugi's arm and he bit back a cry of pain. "No. He stays."  
  
"Yes, your highness," the guard said stiffly, bowing. Yugi's eyes widened. [Highness?]  
  
The boy turned to Yugi after the man left. He smiled. "Hello. I am Yami. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Yugi, sir," he replied with a bow. Yami reached out to him and raised him to a straight posistion. He noticed the look of pain and fear on Yugi's face.  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Please, tell me what's wrong."_  
  
###(Scene Change)###  
  
_Yami was a kind master. In fact, he had grown rather fond of Yugi. He was usually closed off and cold, but around Yugi he was kind, caring, and just plain nice. No one relaly understood why.  
  
As the days went by, Yugi thought more and more about Yami. His feelings grew as well. He was falling in love._

#####################################

**Reality**  
  
Yugi woke up. Yami was shaking him.  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay? You were screaming," Yami told his hikari.  
  
"Hai, Yami. Ano, Yami...was I, I mean, were we, um, that is..." Yugi trailed off, blushing.  
  
"What Yugi? Please tell me."  
  
"It's just...I keep having these dreams. I was...oh, never mind. It isn't important. Let's go to sleep!" Yugi said. He lay down and prayed Yami would go back to bed.  
  
Yami sighed. "Yugi, anything that upsets you, even your dreams, are important. Please tell me." He picked Yugi up and gave him a hug. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright. It really isn't important, though. I keep having dreams from when you were Pharaoh." Yami's heart lept at Yugi's words. {Does he mean what I hope he does?} "Or at least I think they are dreams. They may be memories from my past life. Yami, was I a servant? More specifically, was I _your_ servant?"  
  
Yami's breath caught in his throat. He smiled. "Yes, Yugi. Do you remember...everything?" Yugi blushed.  
  
"Hai, I think so. Do you still...care for me, Yami?"  
  
"Always, love."  
  
Yugi's eyes brightened. "Good..." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Very good..." and he brought Yami's lips to his.  
  
Ai shiteiru, Yugi.  
  
/Ai shiteiru, Yami./  
  
Owari.  
A/N: So, what do you think? Oh, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIYU**!  
  
Was the story any good? I hope so. My first try at YxYY. I might write another one. Who knows? Please click the pretty little button down there.  
  
Arigatou!  
  
-KK


End file.
